


New Year's Day

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: The morning after the night before when everything changed.





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt:   
> If you’re bored, wanna have sex?

Scully had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the sound of the telephone ringing out in the living room. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, she hesitated in the doorway to her bedroom, half tempted to ignore it. But then she realized it might be her mom, ringing to confirm or cancel their plans later in the evening. Or, most likely it was Mulder, although now that he was recovering from his injury there was a chance that for once he was calling about something important. Her mind made up, Scully rushed through her apartment, her feet making damp on the floor as she ran. “Hello?”

“Hey Scully.”

Her second guess, although he didn’t sound as though he was in peril. “Mulder.” She couldn’t stop the sigh from creeping into her voice, but berated herself for it. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she didn’t want to speak to him, especially after what happened between them earlier that morning. 

“Sorry, did I disturb you?” He sounded so worried that he’d interrupted her that Scully couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“No, of course not.” She looked down at herself, pulling the towel tighter around herself as she shivered. “Is everything ok? How’s your arm?”

“It’s not my arm that’s the problem Scully.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s my head.”

“Your head? You didn’t tell me you knocked your head last night.” That explained a lot, she thought to herself sadly. That explained a hell of a lot. The kiss in a hospital waiting room. The second kiss as she moved to get out of her car when they arrived back at his apartment. Him asking her up, then leading her up to his bedroom and removing her clothes without any hesitation. She should have known he wasn’t in his right mind.

“I didn’t,” he replied, clearly bemused. “I’m just stuck indoors and going out of my mind.” He sniffed and Scully heard him shift on the couch. “What are you up to?”

She couldn’t help but smile. “I left your apartment barely an hour ago Mulder.”

“I know, but I’m housebound and now living my life through you until I’m able to drive again. Hey aren’t you supposed to be out with your mom?”

“She called about twenty minutes ago and postponed. We’re now going out this evening.” She realized that her reasoning earlier for going home to meet with her mom now sounded like an excuse. Thankfully Mulder didn’t seem to think of it that way.

“What are you up to now?”

“Housework,” she said, unwilling to tell him the truth. She wasn’t sure if Mulder would take the truth as an invitation to innuendo, and she with everything that had happened between them in the past twelve hours, she wasn’t sure whether she wanted that. 

“Housework? It’s a new day, the beginning of a new year, and you’re doing the housework?”

“Shelves need dusting Mulder. Dishes need cleaning.”

“I’ve seen your apartment Scully, it’s spotless.”

“Decorations need to be taken down. Shirts need to be ironed.”

“You really know how to party.”

She smiled. “What about you?”

“Well…I’m bored.”

“I can tell.”

“I’ve watched TV, had a look online -”

“I’m not sure I want to know.”

“It’s all above board, I swear.”

“Of course it is.”

“I might go for a run in a little bit.”

“Mulder, be careful.”

“It’s my arm that’s in a sling Scully, not my leg.”

“I know, but you lost a lot of blood last night. Take it easy, and don’t overdo it.”

She could hear the grin in his voice. “It’s a little late for that.”

There, he said it, finally making reference to that morning. “Mulder…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Although I’m not sorry. Not about this morning,” he quickly added. “I know we didn’t really get much chance to talk about it before you left, and I’m not even sure if you want to talk about it, let alone what you think about it, but I want you to know that I’m definitely not sorry. Unless you regret it all, but…shit…this all sounded better in my head.”

“I think I know what you’re trying to say,” replied Scully, her body warm despite the chill that had entered the room. “And I agree.”

“You do?”

“I don’t have any regrets Mulder.”

“You don’t?” He sounded so surprised, as though he’d been expecting her to tell him it had all been a big mistake.

“I think we both wanted it to happen.”

“Yeah. Well I mean…I certainly did.”

“Good.” 

“Good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.” 

She smiled, feeling her heart flutter. “I really do have to meet my mom for dinner tonight. It wasn’t an excuse.”

“I know.” Mulder cleared his throat. “Maybe umm…maybe one night this week, you could meet me for dinner too.”

“What, like a date?” She was joking, but Mulder’s silence told her all she needed to know. “Yeah,” she added a moment later. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Now they did sound like lovesick teenagers, nervous around one another. Mulder tried to steer the conversation back to safer ground. “So umm…you’ve done the dishes and the ironing…what’s next?”

“Hmm, well I have the vacuuming to do.”

“Exciting stuff.”

“And I do need to change the sheets on my bed.” *Especially as the likelihood was she’d have a visitor in it very soon* she thought to herself. 

“Scully?”

“Hmm…?”

“If I’m bored, and if you’re bored, wanna have sex?”

“What?” Unable to stop herself, she laughed, albeit nervously. 

“We’re both clearly in need of something to do.”

“So what, we do each other?”

“I’m kidding.” She wasn’t entirely convinced. “If we’re both just killing time, why don’t we kill time together? I promise you we can even keep our clothes on. There’s a Star Wars marathon starting in 40 minutes. That’ll give you time to make the bed and drive over here, and I can call for takeout while you’re on the way.”

“Orrrr…I could leave the bed and grab food on my way.”

“See, compromise.” He sounded excited that she seemed to be going along with his plans. “Then later you can have dinner with your mom and then…” He paused, piquing Scully’s interest.

“And then…what?”

“Well then you’d have to come back to mine later tonight.”

“Oh really? Why is that?”

“I have clean sheets.”

Scully huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. “I guess you have a point.” She sighed contentedly, then looked over at clock. “See you in thirty. I’ll bring food…and my overnight bag.”


End file.
